Skillya A Queen's Story
by AlexFili
Summary: A little one-shot fanfic describing what must be going through the Slig Queen's mind. Maybe she isn't so evil after all?


Skillya: Dreams of Dispair

= Chapter 1: New Queen =

"Birthin's never easy". The person wiped their head, while his friend said, "Egg births are easy, it's live births that are more tricky".

They looked at the little cracks in the egg forming and they saw the unmistakable form of a female queen Slig. "Well, would you look at that? Have you seen a queen before?". The other person shook their head, "Never, come on, let's get her cleaned".

The two Mudokons walked towards the egg and fetched the little queen out. They gave her a quick anti-bacterial rinse before giving her a check-up. She was taken to the chambers and placed in a high-security room. She spent the first years of her life there, barely clinging to life, being put through some unspeakable tests of endurance and mental capabilities...

Skillya was kept in the facility, learned about the basics of life on Oddworld, got to know her Slig kin. She fell asleep, weary from so much knowledge being forced into her mind.

= Chapter 2: Containment =

A few years later. Another operation. She hated when people messed with her body, this time they had to try something more risky that required multiple incisions and a large amount of painkillers and blood transfusions.

As some of the painkillers were finally wearing off, she was brought back to the harsh reality of life. Her thirst built up until her throat was very dry. "Bring me my darned Scrab juice... NOW!", she banged her fist on the side of the seat, the cold metal making an echoed noise. Her anger as building up again, just as it had a month before. Another egg popped out. "How many of these freakin' things am I gonna have to lay before you have enough?". She gave a howl of fury and spat at the floor.

A few minutes later, she was startled by a Slig. "What is it?", she snapped at the Slig, wiping her eyes. The Slig was nervously shaking his legs, "Your Scrab juice, miss". Skillya grabbed the glass, looking at the contents. "Oh... thank you", Skillya drank from the glass and handed it back to the worker Slig. As the worker Slig walked away, Skillya felt remorse for the poor little creature. She hated when she yelled at poor worker Sligs, who were only trying to make her comfortable and happy. The futility of her actions made her sad. She let out a single tear and went to sleep.

= Chapter 3: Jury and Judge =

A year passed. A nervous Slig was standing in front of her, his mechanical pants legs whirring madly as he tried to keep himself standing straight. He was barely 1 year old and Skillya could tell that he hadn't done anything serious. She looked at him with a stern grin.

The Slig went down on his knees, "Please don't kill me! Don't put me in your soup!". Skillya chuckled, "My what?!". The Slig looked up, "Well... they say you make Slig soup out of our bones". Skillya laughed, "Firstly, that's absolutely revolting, I'm not a cannibal. Secondly, most of the rumours you hear about my are greatly exaggerated". The Slig nervously looked towards the eggs, "An egg a minute?". Skillya's smile faded slightly, "Yes... that's one rumour that is true. One egg per minute, I believe that's a record for any queen".

The nervous Slig looked at Skillya again, "Don't... you want to know what I did?". Skillya looked at the Slig, "I don't care about trivial things like that. I'll just get you relocated somewhere else". The nervous Slig bowed and headed to the door. Skillya spoke once more, "One more thing". The nervous Slig turned around as Skillya had an evil glint in her eye, "Thanks for making me laugh". The nervous Slig smiled and said, "No problem miss".

Skillya smiled and went into a comfortable sleep. She preferred being nice to her little babies whenever she could help it.

= Chapter 4: Company Calls =

A month later, finally it was the time she was looking forward to most. Skillya disconnected herself from her egg-sack for the first time in six months. She nervously stretched her arms and headed towards the newly opened door.

She walked into the room to see a burly Slig male waiting, "Hiya". Skillya would have blushed, but she was keeping her feelings to herself for now. "Well, we meed again Sogem. Did you miss me?". Sogem walked towards Skillya, "Of course... my queen". Sogem approached Skillya and kissed her hand. Skillya really did blush this time. "It's good to see you too".

Skillya and Sogem talked together, mentioned the old times and what was happening recently. Skillya was still weary from today's egg laying. Skillya lay on the bed. Sogem joined her. After a friendly class of McArt with Sogem, Skillya smiled to herself. She nudged her mate with her snout and slept for the first time in days, she had a blissful sleep.

= Chapter 5: Drawn Out =

Skillya was wide awake, contemplating her long life. "I spend all my life making eggs, I never see any of my young. Why do they torture me so with these chemicals... I eat and drink what they tell me to, I sleep when it fits in with their rotas..."

Skillya looked at her hands, "These hands which do not know hardship or mistrust, they do not know the feel of grass or a newborn Slig, yet they feel the ravages of time". Skillya feels a tear near her eye once more, "My eyes go dim, my hearing gets worse, I barely smell the terrible food they give me... I know, I do not have long left for this world".

Skillya waits until all of the Sligs leave for their supper, when she is alone, she begins her plan. "Fifty years is long enough. Oh how I've suffered, my brothers. But no more. No more pain, no more suffering". She seperates herself from the synthetic egg sack and waits for the last egg to be released. "Live long, my final son". Skillya moves to the life support machine and turns it off. Skillya falls into a deep, dark sleep.

A Slig Queen dies, a young Slig lives. Fair trade.


End file.
